


Return the Favor

by sassy_pelican



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: A contunuation of Day 2 (chapter 2), Never Before.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948759
Kudos: 24





	Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sebastian Stan x Reader  
> Prompt: Blowjob  
> Warnings: smut (duh), oral - male receiving (what ever gave it away?), nastiness, some fluff.  
> A/N: I have no shame people. None. Let’s also all ignore the state of things right now and assume that Sebastian can be filming something like this, and that he doesn’t have a girlfriend (all the happiness to them). Or you know, pretend that this happened prior to this shit year. No time is specified so it’s whatever. Basically porn with a little plot (but not much).  
> Just a little disclaimer, I have never given head and it’s not one of my favorite things to read (or um .. watch) so if you’re expecting this to be a super realistic depiction of it, please move on.

_ Sebastian finally pulls himself away, smirking. “Everything you’ve ever dreamed of?” _

_ You smile wickedly. Just because you’ve just had the best orgasm of your life doesn’t mean you can give him the upper hand. “I don’t know, I might need one more experience, just for research purposes.” _

_ “I think I can do that,” he says, crawling back up your body, tongue tasting of yourself pushing into your mouth.  _

_ You push your hips up against his, flipping him onto his back. “Not before I return the favor.” _

You’d given head before, most of your past partners expected it, even if their expectation was never verbal. But as you stare at Sebastian, smirking under you, you know that this will be your favorite time giving it yet. 

“You don’t have to,” he says, fingers squeezing your hips but also not letting you move. You grind against his still - and unfortunately - still clothed erection. 

“I want to.”

Sebastian doesn’t break your stare as you descend down his body, pulling his robe apart and bearing his tight boxers to you. You always figured he was packing, he just gave off that vibe, but it still shocks you to see the bulge. And you can’t help but palm him through the fabric. 

You look up just in time to see him bite his lip and you have to suppress a moan. That man’s lips are a gift, one you hope to keep receiving. Smirking, you dip your fingers under the band of his underwear and start to pull it down. 

The tip pokes out before you see the rest of him - every inch of his thick veiny cock, and it has you salivating. You don’t think you’ve ever wanted your mouth around something so bad before. 

Sebastian can’t help but smile smugly when he sees your expression. “See something interesting?”

“Nope,” you reply, surprising him when you take the tip into your mouth and suck. 

“Shit!”

“Please don’t,” you mutter, taking your lips from him and licking the underside, fingers massaging his balls. 

“If you don’t stop saying smartass remarks I’m gonna put that mouth to good use.”

You push your tongue hard on the vein running the length of him and lightly nip at the sensitive tip before locking eyes with him. “This my domain now mister,” you say. “You follow  _ my _ rules.”

You see his pupils dilate before he answers. “Yes ma’am.”

Without second guessing yourself you sink back down, taking at least half of him into your mouth, pumping the part you didn’t want to try and fit yet. Cheeks hollowing and tongue working the flesh hidden from view, you work at holding down his hips while you continue to suck and lick him. 

With each pass up and down you take a little more of him, lips finally touching your hand curled around the base. You give him a parting squeeze before you slowly start to sink further down, breathing deep through your nose. 

“Oh fuck,” he moans, the head brushing the back of your throat. 

You want to smile but with his thickness in your mouth you can’t. His hips start to buck off the bed when your nose brushes the hair adorning his pubic bone. You don’t give him warning as you quickly pull back up, saliva dripping from your chin. Barely giving yourself enough to take a breath, you sink back down on him, moving much faster than you were. 

You don’t try to stop his hips from moving, and when his hands start to grab at your hair you moan around him, the vibrations sending even more sensation through him. You don’t stop, even when he starts to babble incoherently. You’re determined to make him come as hard as you did. 

“Oh god,” he moans, throwing his head back and tugging at your hair. “Fuck, shit.”

You taste the salt as he stills, and pull up just enough that you can fully taste him. You’d be damned if you were going to miss a drop. Normally you don’t care, but something about Sebastian makes you want to please him, want to taste everything he gives you. 

“Holy fuck,” he says, hands loosening and you pull off him with a pop. “You’re really good at that.”

“I’ve had practice.”

“Well,” he says, chest glistening with sweat and smiling. “You can practice on me anytime.”

He pulls you to him as you kneel over him. You land on his chest, nipples rubbing against the dusting of hair and hard planes of his muscle. “I take it you don;t want me to leave,” you say as he pulls you tight to him, burying his nose in your neck and breathing deep. 

“No,” he replies. “I really would like for you to stay.” Sebastian looks down at you, hands rubbing circles into your back before he claims your mouth. 

“For how long?” you ask, kissing him again before he can answer. 

“For however long you want.”

“And what if I want to stay forever?” The words surprise you. But you also realize they’re true. It may have taken you getting and giving head to realize it, but you’ve always wanted this, and not just the sex. You’ve wanted him, like this, sexed out and domestic, for a while. 

“I’d be happy if you stayed forever.”


End file.
